The University of Minnesota School of Public Health (UMN-SPH), a CEPH accredited school of public health, proposes the creation of the University of Minnesota: Simulations, Exercises and Effective Education: Preparedness and Emergency Response Learning Center (U-SEEE PERL) to meet the preparedness and response competency-based training and educational needs of the US public health workforce and by responding to partner needs in the states of Minnesota, North Dakota and Wisconsin. Through these efforts, we will support achievement of the National Health Security Strategy to enhance community resilience by building essential public health security capabilities. Performance Goal A: Collaborate to develop and deliver core competency-based training for the public health workforce. * U-SEEE PERL will support the developmental and lifelong learning needs of Tier 2 public health professionals desiring specialization in preparedness, response and recovery as reflected in the 2006 Pandemic and All-Hazards Preparedness Act, applying the Preparedness and Response Core Competencies using innovative teaching and evaluation methods, including the use of simulations and digital training tools as a means to deliver and evaluate acquisition of targeted competencies. Performance Goal B: Collaborate to modify, develop and deliver state, local, tribal partner requested education and training for the service area of Minnesota, Wisconsin and North Dakota. * U-SEEE PERL will advance interdisciplinary and inter-professional teamwork and collaboration through partner-requested training and education and increase knowledge of specific health hazards and threats through workforce development strategies and delivery of support tools, thereby increasing the resiliency of communities during and following a public health emergency or disaster. Performance Goal C: Deliver a program core that supports best practices in the conduct of education and training and that serves in a national capacity as part of a comprehensive network of preparedness and emergency response learning centers. * U-SEEE PERL will develop partnerships with state, local, territorial and tribal public health authorities in Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota and collaborating organizations and identify gaps in knowledge and emerging evidence on effective design and delivery of education and training for public health preparedness and emergency response and engage our extensive program experience and expertise in support of innovative best practices in the development, delivery and evaluation of competency-based education and training for the public health preparedness and emergency response workforce. In this, we will collaborate with other funded PERLCs, CDC and collaborating organizations to share program expertise, experiences, outputs, and lessons learned for national impact.